Nacreous
by Misery Severity
Summary: Sequel to Warrior Down. One year after Nova's suicide, Sprx-77, along with Antauri, Otto and Gibson, strangely find a strange yellow robotic simian. Believing it was Nova who was resurrected without their knowledge, the Team, mostly Sprx, try their best to get her to remember everything prior to her death. It's complicated than they thought as Nova doesn't appear to be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own SRMTHFG. Again, this is the sequel to "Warrior Down."  
**

* * *

Nacreous

Previously…

" _My dear Nova. Come to me…"_

 _I sobbed and shed one last tear in my eyes when I heard him. Without letting Antauri, Sprx, Gibson and Otto hear me, I whispered back,_

" _Alchemist… I'm coming."_

 _I gaze back at them through the mirror. Their worry turned into complete distress now._

" _Nova?" I heard Sprx say my name._

 _Silence filled the room—until the time has come._

" _Goodbye, Hyper Force._

 _I have my eyes closed. Finally—I point my gun into my mouth._

"NO!" Gibson, Antauri, Otto and Sprx all screamed out, trying to stop her.

But…

Nova already pulled the trigger… shooting herself.

The blast echoes throughout the entire room…

Blood splatters behind her on the walls, floor and some on the teammates themselves…

And she collapses face down.

She died in seconds with the gun still in her hand.

The only thing the rest of the Hyper Force can do is stop and stare in horror and agony… since they have lost their golden warrior to suicide.

~~X~~

"What happened?" Chiro exclaimed as he entered Nova's room. By the time he stood at the doorway, all he could see is blood on the walls. The Hyper Force is covered with blood. He's shocked as hell when he perceives the carmine everywhere in the yellow girl's bedroom. "Oh, my…"

He looks at the Hyper Force.

Sprx is seen on the floor, holding onto Nova's corpse into his arms, crying hysterically. Aside with him, Otto is crying along whilst Antauri and Gibson are trying to suppress their sobbing.

"Guys!" Chiro exclaims in horror. Antauri, Gibson, Otto and Sprx—who is still holding Nova in his arms—gaze at him back.

"Chiro!" Otto cries out, "Nova… She… She shot herself!"

Chiro is shocked. "What?!"

Antauri says with a breaking voice, "It's true."

Gibson adds, still suppressing his tears, "She committed suicide right before our eyes."

Chiro couldn't believe it. All this time, he thought that Nova is—was—the strongest warrior. Now, she has been fallen.

"But… why?"

"We don't know yet," Gibson answers.

Sprx finally stops his hysterically sobbing, "It's all my fault!" He's cuddling Nova, as if she's still alive.

Everyone else looks at him. Chiro asks, "What do you mean, Sprx?"

Sprx continues to sob, "It's all my fault! I broke up with her and then made her kill herself! If I haven't broken up with her, she'd still be alive! It's all my fault!"

Otto laments at him, "How could you do this to her!"

Sprx laments back, "I didn't even think she would do it! I didn't even know she owned a gun!"

Right at that moment, the four begins to dirge at one another over the source of Nova's death. All Chiro could hear are their loud lamentations that he can't even make out what they mean.

"Quiet!" Chiro exclaims again, silencing the Hyper Force from their lamentations. "I'm sure it's nobody's fault! What exactly did Nova say before she…"

There's silence. It's even hard for the leader to bring up Nova's suicide.

Antauri breaks the silence, "We don't know yet. However, she mentioned something about the Alchemist."

"Alchemist?" Chiro asks.

"I think that's what she said as well," Gibson says. "She said something about saying she's coming to him. The very last thing we heard from her is a goodbye… and then she… you know."

"Why would Nova kill herself over the Alchemist?" Otto asks.

There's another silence. Silence that can never be filled.

Chiro finally breaks it, "Guys… I'm afraid that we may never know. Come on, we better give her the proper burial."

Somewhere in their headquarters, the boys have already bandaged Nova's head and placed her standing upwards in one of those pods.

"We'll never forget you, Nova." Otto mourns.

"You've always been the strongest warrior we ever had in our life." Antauri says to her softly.

"It's too bad we'll never know why you did this," Gibson says sadly.

Sprx is the only one who is silent. Not only is he mourning, he's severely heartbroken that he has lost the love of his life.

Chiro places his hand on Sprx's shoulder. "It's okay, Sprx. It's never your fault."

Sprx gently takes Chiro's hand off his shoulder. He walks up to Nova's corpse in the pod. Touching her cheek one last time through the bloodied bandage—he gives her a kiss. Her final kiss ever. Then, Sprx backs off from the pod.

"I love you, Nova." Sprx says to her.

As soon as the boys gave their final goodbyes to their warrior Nova, Chiro closes the pod and then locks it.

~~X~~

One year later…

"Alright, Team," Chiro says, being a some kind of referee. The Hyper Force are playing skate hockey outside of the Super Robot with their skates matching their signature colors and holding hockey sticks. The Team is split into two, Antauri and Gibson versus Otto and Sprx. Chiro continues, "First one to score three points win."

"Whoo hoo!" Otto cheers, "Hockey!"

"Let's do this!" Sprx cheers along.

And so, the five huddle up into a circle. Chiro takes out the hockey puck and drops it on the ground. Antauri makes the first shot as he passes it to Gibson. However Otto caught the puck and he passes it to Sprx. Sprx makes the aim at the goal, only to be stopped by Gibson. He makes the shoot and he his goal.

Instead of high-fiving, Gibson and Antauri shake hands, knowing that they scored their first goal.

"Ha! You just got lucky!" Sprx says.

"Ok, round two!" Chiro says after grabbing the puck. After when everyone huddled in the circle, he drops the puck back on the ground.

This time, after a lot of passing and taking, Sprx and Otto made their first goal.

"Goal!" Otto cheers, holding his hockey stick up in the air with two hands. Sprx skates next to him as Otto places his hockey stick down. Unlike the other team, Sprx and Otto high five with one another.

"Alright, Team. It's the game is tied. Round three."

He drops the puck and round three begins. It was a tough round until…

Otto became too excited over the game… that he hit the hockey puck too hard. The puck flew miles away from the Team. Everyone is surprised at the shot, but disappointed that they have lost the only puck they have.

"Whoops, sorry, guys." Otto says.

Sprx sighs, "I'll get it."

Sprx skates towards to where the hockey puck landed. He skated about yards away from the Super Robot, where the game is playing. It took him several minutes to find the puck until he spotted it.

"There you are," Sprx says to himself. He skates towards the puck.

However, someone else have taken the puck.

"Hey, we were using that," Sprx says to the figure.

The figure shows herself. She's wearing a white dress and a white veil and she's completely barefoot. And—her fur is all yellow and her eyes are pink.

She's gazing at Sprx. There's so much shyness within her.

Sprx is stunned when he sees her. "Uh, hi, I believe that's—"

She quickly gives Sprx the hockey puck back. She then turns and then runs away, leaving Sprx all alone on the street.

Sprx couldn't help but to wonder something very strange about her. Suddenly—it hits him.

"Nova?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nacreous

"Guys," Sprx skates towards the boys, who were waiting for him to bring back the hockey puck, which he did. He drops the puck on the ground along with his hockey stick. He pants, out of breath, "You're never going to believe this!"

"Sprx," Chiro says, "What took you so long?"

They give Sprx some time to catch his breath. "Guys, you're never going to believe this."

"We heard you the first time," Gibson says a little firmly.

"What happened?" Otto asks.

Sprx takes a deep breath. "It's Nova."

The boys are silent for a mere second. Chiro asks, "What about her?"

Antauri informs, "Nova's been passed on for about a year already."

"No!" Sprx shouts out, "I saw her! She's alive!"

Everyone is shock when Sprx brings it up. "What?!"

"No way!" Otto exclaims, "That's impossible! We can't bring someone back from the dead! Or can we?"

"Otto's right, apparently," Gibson informs, "Nova committed suicide over a year ago. It's impossible for her to bring her back from the dead."

"Oh yeah?" It's Sprx's turn to inform, "What about the time when Chiro resurrected Antauri after when we lost him?!"

They thought about that moment. Back to the time when Antauri sacrificed himself to his death, and he eventually became resurrected into the silver simian. They look at Antauri.

"It's true," Antauri says.

"But who would resurrect Nova?" Gibson theorizes. "None of us have come near to Nova's pod ever since her death."

"Mandarin?" Otto asks.

"No," Everyone answers in unison. They defeated Skeleton King and Mandarin long time ago, which led to permanent peace all over their planet. Mandarin is long gone ever since the war, finally defeated, leading eternal peace to the Hyper Force.

"Well, if no one resurrected Nova, then who did?" Sprx asks.

"Most importantly," Chiro thinks, "The pod is locked up real good. It's impossible for Nova to come out." He pauses for a moment. "Unless…"

There is a huge pause within the Hyper Force.

As soon as everyone got their skates off and their hockey gear off, everyone goes to where Nova's burial pod is in their headquarters. It's covered with dust and spider webs.

"So this is where we buried Nova," Otto says. "It's been a long time."

Antauri manages to sweep the dust and spider webs off the pod with his telekinetic powers without even touching them. Then, he uses his telekinesis to break the lock of the pod.

"Here goes nothing," Antauri says. He opens the pod with his hands.

Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Otto and Chiro all look inside.

They all gasp in shock.

The pod is empty. Nothing. Nova's corpse is missing.

"She's gone!" Otto exclaims. "Nova's gone!"

"How could this be?!" Gibson is stunned. "It's impossible for her or someone to come out of the burial pod!"

"I knew it!" Sprx exclaims. "Nova is alive!"

"Calm down, Sprx," Chiro says to him. "We don't know for sure."

"You don't understand, kid!" Sprx says to Chiro, "I saw Nova just now while I was retrieving the hockey puck!"

"What did she even look like?" Antauri asks him.

Sprx tries to recall what he saw. Not much occurred to him. "I—I'm not sure. It was a blur. I was too shocked to even remember it. But…" He pauses as he thinks. "I do recall some things. She was wearing all white; a white dress and a white veil. She—she looked like a ghost bride. That's—that's about it."

"Ghost bride?" Gibson raises his eyebrow. "Does that even make sense?"

"Yes!" Sprx shouts at Gibson, almost arguing at him. "It does! Apparently, Nova's been brought back from the dead and… she turned into some kind of ghost, like Antauri!"

"Sprx…" Chiro tries to calm him down. "You're not making that much a sense."

"Yeah," Otto agrees, there's no such thing as ghosts anymore. Unless it's Antauri." He turns to Antauri. "No offense."

"None taken." Antauri replies, feeling surreptitiously offended.

"You—you don't understand!" Sprx says, about to break down into tears as he thinks about Nova. He feels heartbroken. "Nova—she's alive!"

"Sprx…" Otto says.

"Here, I can prove it!" Sprx then thought of an idea. "Come with me, I'll show you where I just saw her."

~~X~~

It's been two hours since the Hyper Force looked around the city to find where Sprx saw the mysterious simian in the white dress and white veil. They eventually appear to the same spot where he first saw her when retrieving the hockey puck, albeit up to no avail as she wasn't there.

"There," Sprx points out to the space, "This is where I saw her. This is where I found the hockey puck and—she picked it up before I even had the chance to get it. When I saw her, she just gave me the puck and then she ran off."

"And?" Chiro asks.

"That's about it." Sprx concludes, feeling disappointed that they were unable to find the mysterious monkey.

"Sprx," Antauri brings up, "We've been looking for hours. And you've been exhausted searching for her."

"Antauri's right, Sprx," Otto says. "Maybe what you were seeing was just an imagination or something."

"You were the only one who saw her, maybe you were thinking of something else," Gibson agrees.

"Sprx," Chiro finishes off, "Let's face it. Nova's gone. It's impossible for her to be brought back to life at this time. She's dead and missing. We can't bring her back."

Sprx was about to give up. He heard everything about what the Hyper Force have said in regards with Nova. Maybe they were right. All he's doing is staring into space in total heartbreak and grief. He cannot believe that he lost the battlefield. He's about to come into conclusion that Nova has passed on over a year ago and there's nothing to ever bring her back to life.

Suddenly, as Sprx continues to stare into space—

Something appeared out of the corner of his eye.

There, at the outskirts of the city, by the bridge… he sees her.

There on the bridge, facing away from the Hyper Force, is the yellow figure in white. White dress and white veil. Both articles of clothing flowing in the breeze. And the figure has her hands on the railings of the bridge, enjoying the view without anyone to interfere with her.

Sprx gasps. "Guys, look!" He points to the figure on the bridge. The exact same one he saw earlier. The rest of the Hyper Force look to where his finger is pointing at.

They finally saw her.

It's Nova.

"Nova?" Chiro says to himself.

"Is that her?" Otto asks as well.

Nova is still staring into the view of the bridge, without even turning her head. Her veil and dress continue to flow through the breeze. The breeze exposes the yellow part of her body—allowing the Hyper Force to come into conclusion that she is her. Even her tail is perceivable for them.

Antauri, Chiro, Gibson, Otto and even Sprx all smile, thinking that they got their only female golden warrior back.

"Nova!" They scream out her name in unison as they run to her.

Nova is still unaware of them coming towards her.

By the time they stood about a yard away from her, Sprx jumps towards her and gives her a hug from the behind.

"Oh, Nova," Tears are about to flow out of Sprx's eyes. Not tears of heartbreak and grief and sorrow, tears of love, relief and joy. "Nova, it's great to have you back. We really miss you."

The Hyper Force agrees.

Nova finally turns around with herself still in Sprx's arms. She's entirely perplexed. She gives them the look as if she has never seen them before in her life. All she could see are smiles from the teammates.

She tenderly breaks off the hug from Sprx, who is still smiling at her.

She backs off with her back touching the railings of the bridge.

There is silence and a long pause. She breaks it after examining the complete strangers.

"Who—who are you?"

Their smiles turn into shock, thinking that Nova has lost her memory after shooting herself in the head with the gun that led to her suicide over a year ago.

"And—I think you got the wrong person. My name's not Nova."


End file.
